Rules
By entering the Kingdom of Fiore you are agreeing to these rules! Section A: Universal Rules 1. Anytime you leave the Landing/ Shopping area you are considered IC (In Character). You must switch your HUD status to OOC if you are not IC outside of the Landing Zone. If you are just visiting, please use the ��. Do not disrupt Roleplay. 2. The HUD is required to roleplay in the Kingdom of Fiore. The only place you are not required to wear our HUD is inside our Landing Zone. Renters, explorers and shoppers are not required to use the HUD, unless you decide to join our roleplaying community. 3. Obnoxious gestures, sounds, attachments, etc... are strictly forbidden outside of the Landing Zone. Spamming them in any location is also strictly forbidden. If you are asked to stop using gestures, please be respectful of the players near by and do so, in any location. 4. Privates homes are available, but only for active members of our community. Entering any private home is forbidden without permission from the home owner. Private homes are marked with a rental box above their door. These homes are marked private, and are only in certain cities such as Magnolia Town. 5. Entering another Guilds house is allowed! However, keep in mind if you enter an enemies base you are giving away your consent rights. Bases are heavily guarded by NPC characters and will not be easy for enemies to enter. However, should an ally of neutral player try to enter, it would likely be a much easier task. 6. Rezzing Prims: Please do not spam rez prims, it could result in a ban. The Kingdom of Fiore is not your personal sandbox. Auto-return in Fiore is set to 5 minutes, still, rezzing lag creating objects could result in punishment. If you are a renter in Fiore, please be careful when laying prims. 7. The Kingdom of Fiore is an English language based roleplaying sim. We mean no offense to those who cannot understand English, but as a sim that only uses English to communicate, it is required to partake in Roleplay. 8. Script Count and Memory Usage are important when joining our Community. The more lag you create the less fun it will be for all the other players in Fiore. Please read this page before proceeding: Lowering Lag. 9. Nudity is not allowed. Males must have their lower portion covered at all times, and females must have their breast and lower portion covered at all times. Section B: Player Conduct 1. We realize that Real Life comes first, for any reason should you have to go due to real life during roleplay simply explain to the other participants that you have to tend to something in real life. 2. Respect is a very important term in the Kingdom of Fiore. You should be as respectful as you possibly can to other players and the staff. We all deserve respect, being rude and disrespectful to players could result in a ban. 3. Misuse of any chat group can result in a ban. Especially disrespectful behavior or the flaming of another player. Disrespecting the sim or it's staff in a chat group will also result in an automatic ban. If there is an issue that needs brought to our attention, this is not the way to handle it. 4. Personal drama should be left outside of the SIM. Refusing to roleplay with other players because you have had bad experiences with them in the past, or because you do not like them is not acceptable behavior. While you are free to deny roleplay if you are asked, if you are in a public area any player can join. Opening arguments especially in local chat with other players is NOT okay. 5. Racism, Sexism, and Adult Chat are bannable offenses. We do not take these matters lightly. 6. As a member of our community you should report any player breaking the rules. However please make sure you follow the proper procedure. Refer to this page for help: Criminal Reports. 7. Any conflicts you have with a Game Master should be addressed with our Head Game Master: Lurana Xeno. Should a conflict arise with our Head Game Master, the issue may only be addressed by the owner: Tsurabisu Scorpio. Section C: Roleplaying Rules 1. While you are outside of the Landing Zone, you are always considered IC. To show that you are only observing you must change your HUD to OOC Mode. 2. Every roleplayer in the Kingdom of Fiore must be a member of the Main Group. We use this for all sorts of things, including updates about roleplay. 3. You are not required to join a Guild or any group outside of the Main Group (unless you join that groups Guild, IE: Fairy Tail, Grimoire Heart, etc...) However, it is very beneficial for mages to join a Guild so they can earn Jewels. 4. While this may be a mature sim, it is not a sex focused sim. No adult chat or roleplay may exist in local chat, the same goes for poseball usage. 5. All roleplay done outside of Local Chat or outside of our sim, the Kingdom of Fiore, is void. 6. Players are not allowed to create their own groups. If you would like to create your own group for a Guild please use this form: ��. All Guild groups are to be created by Tsurabisu Scorpio ONLY. 7. Privacy in the Kingdom of Fiore is typically something you can only obtain by renting a private home. Homes can only be rented by active players of our community as they are IC homes and they can be used for roleplay. In a private home you may decline any player entry to your home. 8. The Kingdom of Fiore is a consensual roleplaying sim, this means you have the right to decline roleplay should you be asked, however keep in mind if you are in any public area and someone enters the scene, they also have the right to be there. 9. NO GOD-MODDING. What is god-moding? It is when you roleplay in “god mode”. When you are in god-mode, you are posting actions without allowing for player response, determining the outcome of your actions upon others, and steering the roleplay to your desired outcome. To avoid this: every post you make MUST be an ATTEMPT and MUST allow for the option of response. 10. NO METAGAMING: What is meta-gaming? It is taking information that you have obtained OOCly, and using it ICly. A good example is using your radar to “find” characters, reading the group tag above their heads to determine the characters’ name or race, or overhearing a discussion on group chat about a fight going down elsewhere, and then running over to it. If you character has no knowledge of it – it didn’t happen. Don’t Metagame. It’s bad RP. 11. NO POWER GAMING: Power gaming is over-inflating your character’s strengths, abilities, and powers to attain a desired outcome in roleplay. Every character must have faults, foibles, and weaknesses, and should take hits in fights, as well as lose fights. Characters that constantly dodge, constantly “win”, and have tons of power and no weaknesses will be warned and/or banned. This is BAD FORM and unacceptable conduct in roleplay. Be realistic, check your ego at the door, and be prepared to lose sometimes. Your fellow players will respect you for it. 12. We highly suggest players read the Death Consent page before role-playing in Fiore. 13. During RP, any magic of any sorts used without a magic circle to cast the magic are to be disregarded from the RP. The user must have a constant magic circle in order to keep a sustaining effect. IE: Streaming Fire would require a constant magic circle. Section D: Character Rules 1. Flying. Unless your character has wings, or a magic that openly states they can fly, you cannot fly. 2. Any character who is applying for a Non-Standard or Lost Magic cannot begin roleplaying until their application is approved. 3. In the Kingdom of Fiore you may only play 1 character per account. Alternate accounts are permitted however, please bare in mind your alternate accounts may not assist or interact with your own characters. You can also only have one Non-Standard character at a time. Custom Magic may also be used on your alternate account(s). 4. What you cannot play, under any STANDARD circumstances: • Neko • Canon characters or imitations of them (such as Natsu, Lucy or Grey) • Furries (sorry guys) • Futuristic characters/ time travels/ aliens • Gods or Dragons Under Non-Standard circumstances, Neko and Furry characters may be allowed, however be aware your powers must reflect your avatar (IE: Chicken, Egg Magic). 5. NO NUDITY! Females may not go topless. We try to be lenient with our dress code in Fiore. There isn't much you cannot wear when it comes to clothes or style other than your birthday suit. 6. Your characters entrance to Fiore should be realistic. No coming from an alternate universe, or the use of time travel. Most of our players were born and raised in our country. 7. As we broke away from the canon story in Fairy Tail, you may not have canon links to any of the characters from the anime, manga, or video games. 8. Child Avatars are allowed, however they may never engage in any act of sexual behavior. Any player caught having sex in a child av will be banned immediately and permanently. Section E: Rules of Engagement 1. Casual consent is not needed in the Kingdom of Fiore. This is a roleplaying sim, the idea is to allow roleplay flow naturally. All public areas in Fiore are available for any roleplayer to engage in. 2. Combat consent is needed in Fiore. In order to battle another player you will need their permission. 3. Damage of property: Any sort of major damage to a Guild or another players items has to be approved by the owner of the said properly. Example: Fairy Tail Guild house, the Guild Master would need to approve. 4. Breaking into another Guilds headquarters is allowed, however be advised you lose your consent rights when you enter an enemies base. Once you willingly enter an enemies territory you are forced to behave accordingly ICly. IE: If they want to lock you up, they can. Should they want to turn you over to the council, they can. Or in a worse case scenario, if they want to kill you, they may. We highly suggest players read the Death Consent page before role-playing in Fiore. 5. Character Death outside of "Death Zones" can only be preformed if both parties consent to the idea. Thus meaning, you cannot kill a character if they are in a "Safe Zone". The only death zones are inside Guild Houses (Bases), and the only players affected are enemies of that Guild. (IE: A member of Fairy Tail invades the Grimoire Heart airship). 6. NO GOD-MODDING, NO META-GAMING, NO POWER-GAMING! (refer C9, C10, and C11) Section F: Magic Rules These rules are placed upon the SIM to create order and balance through-out the sim. For elaboration on Lost Magic exclusive rules, refer to the Rules of Lost Magic. 1. Primary and Secondary rules. • As a Mage, the player is only able to use 1 Magic Type. This is the magic type the player has chosen in their applications. They are allowed to use their chosen magic, and ONLY their CHOSEN magic however they want, within Fairy Tail limitations and reason. • Once a Mage reaches 20,000,000 Jewels (S-Class Level), they are able to receive a SECONDARY Magic. This secondary magic is chosen by the player from the Pre-Approved Magic List, and must not contradict the chosen Primary Magic. (I.E: Primary- Ice-Make, Secondary - Fire Magic). • As the Guild Ace of any Guild, the player is allowed 3 Magic Types. Again the rule of contradicting magic is applied here, Guild Ace's 3rd chosen type of magic cannot contradict the Ace's Primary or Secondary magic. This rule is to keep players from becoming too God-Like. • The Guild Master of any Guild is allowed to use 3 Magics. All 3 magic must follow the same rules as the previous ranks. As the Guild Master, you also have access to your Guilds Magic (IE: Fairy Law). 2. Some Magics do not allow Secondary Magic and may only have one type. • Dragon Slayer • Requip Magic • Celestial Spirit Magic • Lost Magic 3. If you use alternate accounts, you still are restricted to only one form of Lost Magic (between all of your accounts). Offenders will have all of their characters stripped away from them. 4. There may only be 8 active Dragon Slayers at any given time. 5. All other forms of Lost Magic (other than Dragon Slayers) are restricted to one active player per type, these limits may be raised in the future. If they are lifted, you will be notified via Main Group. 6. Any Custom, Lost or Magic that is on the Non-Standard List requires a Custom Application. 7. For more on Celestial Mages check here: Celestial Spirit Mage. 8. Guild Magic (IE: Fairy Law, Fair Glitter, Fairy Sphere) can only be used by Guild Masters Section G: Posting and Creating Jobs 1. YOU MUST CREATE YOUR OWN NOTECARD WHEN DROPPING IT INTO THE MAINBOARD. Repeated failure to do so will result in a ban from the board. 2. What Jobs can you take? • Normal Jobs: Jobs that appear in the Guild Request Boards. Any mage can participate in. • S-Class Jobs: Any S-Class Mage or any team with an S-Class mage may participate in. • SS-Class Jobs: Only S-Class Mages may participate in these jobs. • 10 Year Jobs: Only S-Class Mages may participate in these jobs. • 100 Year Jobs: Only S-Class Mages may participate in these jobs. 3. Abuse of the Request Board will result in being banned from the board (you will be unable to post jobs). You may be banned from the sim should you purposely misuse the request board. 4. You may post any amount of jobs you wish but please bare in mind you will need to NPC for each job. You should not post more than you can handle. You are of course free to cancel any job at any time. 5. You may never post a job for your own character. If you post a job from an NPC (Non Playable Character) you can NOT use your normal character to participate in that job. The same rule applies to all of your alternate accounts. 6. Every time you post a new job, you gain 1000 Jewels. All the players who participate in NPCing for that specific job will also gain 1000 Jewels. 7. Keep the jewel reward reasonable for the quest. For example, helping you find a lost cat, should be roughly a 1000 Jewel reward, not 1,000,000. Check our Jobs and Jewels page for more information. 8. To receive your Jewels for completing a job, the job has to be satisfied and the roleplay from that said job has to be put into a Notecard. 9. When a job is completed, please remove it from the Listings. Doing this is simple, just go back to the board and click it. A list of all of your posted jobs will appear, choose which one you would like to erase. 10. You may give away items as well as Jewels for rewards, but as always, please keep it reasonable. (IE: Keys, Rings, Charms, etc...) Section H: Wikia Rules 1. Abuse or destruction of the Wikia. It is easy to restore, please do not waste your time. 2. Any form of harassment on the Wikia. 3. Editing another players character page in a negative without their consent. 4. Creating "Burn pages" or any form of inappropriate pages. 5. Renaming or editing any "Official" pages. IE: Rules, Timeline, Admin pages. Official pages are locked. Section I: Land Group and Renters 1: Using the land group in order to grief other players or visitors. (This includes Wishmaster, Empower, etc...) 2: Leaving extra prims around Fiore. 3. Losing prims, especially more than once. 4. Using Fiore as your personal building sim. Fiore is a Roleplaying sim, not a sandbox. 5. Setting up pads without permission (such as Emdash receivers) Section J: Bannings and Punishment These actions result in an automatic ban. 1. Misuse of our chat groups. IE: Flaming, Drama Stirring, Trolling, Advertising. 2. Use of malicious scripts. 3. Griefing tools of any kind, including but not limited to chat spies, Empower and Wishmaster. 4. Advertising your SIM/ Products. Poaching our players. 5. Underage sexual roleplay, known as "ageplay" this includes underage avatars wearing sexual items or going nude. 6. Theft, copybotting, etc... will get you banned. 7. Harassing our staff or players, trolling. 8. Any repeat offenders after having been spoken to already, for any crime. Bans are rarely permanent. We do have an appeal form that you may use if you have permanently banned and feel it was wrongfully preformed. Griefers are typically banned first and questioned later, sorry, we put our sim and it's players first. Appeal Information Category:Rules